Midnight Lover
by Lazy wolf with blue eyes
Summary: ****Not very good with Summaries****
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer. **** I don't own Twilight or the Black Dagger Brotherhood. Just the story line.**

**A/N: Thank you for reading and reviewing my stories.**

**Midnight lover Chapter 1**

**Characters:**

**The Cullens: Alice, Carlisle, Edward, Emmett and Esme.**

**The Hales: Rosalie and Jasper.**

**The Swans: Bella, Beth, Blaylock*Blay*, Brian*Butch*, Cormia, Ehlena, Isabella*Izzy*, Jane, John, Marissa, Mary, Nalla, Phury, Qhuinn*Q*, Renesmee, Rehvenge*Rehv*, Rhage, Vishous*V*, Wrath, Xhexania*Xhex*, Zsadist*Z*.  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~**

(((***A/N Nalla and Renesmee are 1 years old, they talk, they are hybreds, they are twin sisters and they are Izzy's daughters. John is a mute, Wrath is mostly blind. When Nalla and Renesmee talk the spelling will be spelled wrong. ***)))

Izzy pulls into the mansion's driveway and says "Well, we are here."

"Mommy?" Nalla said.

Bella, Blay, Butch, Cormia, Ehlena, Jane, John, Marissa, Mary, Phury, Q, Rehv, Rhage, V, Xhex and Z pull in behind Izzy and behind each other as well.

"Yes baby girl?" Izzy said.

Nalla giggles and says "Uwncle Wrath is slweeping."

Izzy smiles and says "Yes, he is" shakes Wrath to wake up and says "Wrath, we are here."

Wrath wakes up and says "Okay." Then he gets out of the car.

With the Cullens and Hales

Jasper is sitting on the front porch and sees the Swan siblings get out of their cars and says "Who are they?"

"Who is whom, Jazz?" Edward and Emmett asked.

"Them." Jasper said and points to the Swan siblings.

Edward and Emmett looks and sees the Swan siblings. They say "New neighbors?"

"Boys?" Esme said.

"Yes, mom?" Jasper, Edward and Emmett said.

"When your father gets home we are going over and meet our new neighbors to town." Esme said.

"Okay mom." Jasper, Edward and Emmett said.

With the Swan siblings

"Z?" Izzy said.

"Yes?" Z said.

"Can you and the others watch the twins for a few, so I can go hunting for myself and for the twins?" Izzy asked.

"Sure." Z said.

"Thanks Z." Izzy said then she went hunting for herself and her twin daughters.

"Where did Izzy go?" Butch said.

"She went hunting for herself and her daughters." Z said.

"Oh, okay." Butch said.

Renesmee and Nalla are giggling up a storm.

"What is so funny baby girls?" Wrath said.

"Uwncles Z and Bwutch." Nalla and Renesmee said.

Later that night

At the Cullen/Hale house

Carlisle walks in and says "I am home."

"Hello dear." Esme said and kisses him.

Carlisle kisses her back.

To be continued


	2. Chapter 2

**Disclaimer. **** I don't own Twilight or the Black Dagger Brotherhood. Just the story line.**

**A/N: Thank you for reading and reviewing my stories.**

**Midnight lover Chapter 2**

**Characters:**

**The Cullens: Alice, Carlisle, Edward, Emmett and Esme.**

**The Hales: Rosalie and Jasper.**

**The Swans: Bella, Beth, Blaylock*Blay*, Brian*Butch*, Cormia, Ehlena, Isabella*Izzy*, Jane, John, Marissa, Mary, Nalla, Phury, Qhuinn*Q*, Renesmee, Rehvenge*Rehv*, Rhage, Vishous*V*, Wrath, Xhexania*Xhex*, Zsadist*Z*.  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~**Carlisle kisses her back.

"Can we go over and meet our new neighbors now?" Jasper, Edward and Emmett said.

"New neighbors?" Carlisle said.

"Yes new neighbors." Esme said.

"Oh, alright let's go and meet the neighbors." Carlisle said.

With the Swan siblings

Izzy is feeding Nalla and Renesmee when she hears a knock on the door. She looks over at her siblings and says "Can one of you answer the door, please?"

"I'll get it." Beth said then walked over to the door and said before opening it. "Who is it?"

"It is your next door neighbors." Carlisle said.

Beth opens the door and asked "Hello, how can I help you?"

"Hello, we just wanted to come over and meet you. May we come inside?" Carlisle said/asked.

"Sure." Beth said and moves back from the door.

The Cullen and Hale family walk in. Beth shuts the door after the Cullen and Hale family is in.

"Who is at the door?" Blay said as he walked up.

"Neighbors." Beth said.

"Oh, who are you?" Blay said as he looked over at the Cullen and Hale said.

"I'm Esme Cullen and this my family. My husband Carlisle Cullen. Our kids Alice, Edward and Emmett Cullen and my adopted son and daughter. Rosalie and Jasper Hale." Esme said.

"Nice to meet you." Blay and Beth said.

Nalla runs out from the lounge room.

The Cullen and Hale family sees Nalla and asked "Who is this little beauty?"

Blay catches Nalla and says "This is Nalla."

"One of our nieces." Beth said.

Nalla giggling. Izzy walks out of the lounge and sees Nalla in Blay's arms then says "So, this is where she ran off too." She sees the Cullen/Hale family.

"Hello there, I'm Carlisle Cullen and this is my lovely wife Esme Cullen and our kids Alice, Edward and Emmett Cullen and our adopted son and daughter Jasper and Rosalie Hale." Carlisle said.

"Hello, who are you?" Alice, Edward, Emmett, Esme, Jasper and Rosalie asked.

"Come into the lounge and you will get to meet everyone who lives here at once." Izzy said.

"Okay." The Cullen/Hale family said.

"How many of you are there?" Carlisle asked.

"There are 19 teenagers and two 1 year old twin girls." Izzy said.

"Wow." The Cullen/Hale family said.

In the lounge room where the Swan siblings are watching a football game. They are sitting on the couches, chairs and floor. Izzy, Blay, Beth and the Cullen/Hale family walks in. Izzy says "Guys?"

Her sibling all look at her. Izzy is the oldest sibling of the family and the only vampire. She says "This is the Cullen/Hale family. Their names are Esme, Carlisle, Alice, Edward and Emmett Cullen and Jasper and Rosalie Hale."

"Hello and who are you guys?" The Cullen/Hale family asked.

"I'm Bella Swan." Bella said.

"I'm Beth Swan." Beth said.

"I'm Blaylock Swan but please call me Blay." Blay said.

"I'm Brian Swan but please call me Butch." Butch said.

"The name is Cormia Swan." Cormia said.

"The name is Ehlena Swan." Ehlena said.

"The name is Isabella Swan but please call me Izzy." Izzy said.

"I'm Jane Swan." Jane said.

John writes his name and that he is a mute. He hands it to Izzy and she says "His name is John Swan and his is a mute that is way he is writing instead of talking. He can read lips, use American Sign Language."

"The name is Marissa Swan." Marissa said.

"The name is Mary Swan." Mary said.

"The name is Phury and I have a twin brother. My twin is Zsadist he is the one with the "S" scar on his face." Phury said.

"The name is Qhuinn but you can call me Q." Q said.

"The name is Rehvenge Swan but please call me Rehv." Rehv said.

"The name is Rhage Swan." Rhage said.

"The name is Vishous but call me V." V said.

"The name is Xhexania but call me Xhex for short." Xhex said.

"And I am Zsadist but call me Z. I have a twin brother. My twin is Phury and his has the multi-colored long hair." Z said.

"These two are Nalla and Renesmee Swan. My twin daughters, they are 1 years old."

To be continued


	3. Chapter 3

**Disclaimer. **** I don't own Twilight or the Black Dagger Brotherhood. Just the story line.**

**A/N: Thank you for reading and reviewing my stories.**

**Midnight lover Chapter 3**

**Characters:**

**The Cullens: Alice, Carlisle, Edward, Emmett and Esme.**

**The Hales: Rosalie and Jasper.**

**The Swans: Bella, Beth, Blaylock*Blay*, Brian*Butch*, Cormia, Ehlena, Isabella*Izzy*, Jane, John, Marissa, Mary, Nalla, Phury, Qhuinn*Q*, Renesmee, Rehvenge*Rehv*, Rhage, Vishous*V*, Wrath, Xhexania*Xhex*, Zsadist*Z*.  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~**"These two are Nalla and Renesmee Swan. My twin daughters, they are 1 years old."

"Nice to meet you all." Carlisle said.

"May I ask who Nalla and Renesmee's father is?" Esme asked.

"He ran off before I gave birth to my baby girls." Izzy said.

Renesmee drops her teddy bear and starts crying from her mother's arms. Carlisle see this and picks up her teddy bear and gives it to her. He says "Here you go baby girl."

Renesmee reaches for Carlisle. He says "may I hold her?"

"Sure." Izzy hands Renesmee over to Carlisle without touching her skin against his. Renesmee smiles and holds his and in her strong grip. He says "Wow, she has a strong grip."

"Yeah, we know. Both she and Nalla have us all wrapped around their tiny little fingers." V said.

"When do you all start school?" Esme asked.

"We start school in 3 weeks." Jane said.

"Nice, Izzy what are you going to do with the twins when you start school?" Esme asked.

"I don't know. Maybe a babysitter or daycare." Izzy said.

"I'd love to watch them." Esme said.

"Really?" Izzy asked.

Esme smiled and said "Of course I will."

"Thanks Esme." Izzy said as she goes to hug her but stops herself because she doesn't want to touch her ice cold skin to Esme's warm skin.

Next day at the Cullen/Hale house

"Esme dear?" Carlisle said.

"Yes hun?" Esme said.

"Ready to go clothe shopping for these beautiful little girls?" Carlisle said.

"Yes, it feels like we have twin granddaughters." Esme said.

"I know. What you mean hun." Carlisle said.

"Mom, Dad?" The Cullen and Hale teens asked.

"Yes kids?" Esme and Carlisle asked.

"Can we go with you shopping?" Alice and Rosalie asked.

"Can we hang out at the Swan house?" Edward, Emmett and Jasper asked.

"Yes to both of your questions." Carlisle and Esme said.

At the Swan house

Izzy walks into the lounge looking for Renesmee and says "Have you seen Renesmee?"


	4. Chapter 4

**Disclaimer. **** I don't own Twilight or the Black Dagger Brotherhood. Just the story line.**

**A/N: Thank you for reading and reviewing my stories.**

**Midnight lover Chapter 4**

**Characters:**

**The Cullens: Alice, Carlisle, Edward, Emmett and Esme.**

**The Hales: Rosalie and Jasper.**

**The Swans: Bella, Beth, Blaylock*Blay*, Brian*Butch*, Cormia, Ehlena, Isabella*Izzy*, Jane, John, Marissa, Mary, Nalla, Phury, Qhuinn*Q*, Renesmee, Rehvenge*Rehv*, Rhage, Vishous*V*, Wrath, Xhexania*Xhex*, Zsadist*Z*.  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~**Izzy walks into the lounge looking for Renesmee and says "Have you seen Renesmee?"

"Yes she is with V." The Swan sibling said.

Vishous walks in with a giggling Renesmee on his shoulders and says "Looking for someone sis?"

"Yup, and she is giggling on your shoulders. Renesmee bath time." Izzy said.

"No, bawth." Renesmee said.

"Yes bath." Both Izzy and V said. Izzy takes her and walks upstairs to give Renesmee a bath.

Nalla crawls to wrath and says "Uwncle Wrath?"  
"Yes Nalla?" Wrath said.

"Ups please Uwncle wrath?" Nalla said.

Wrath picks her up and holds her. There is a knock on the door and Phury says "I got it" walks to the door and opens the door. He says "Hey guys, come in."

Jasper, Edward and Emmett walks in and says "Hey Phury."

At the mall with Carlisle, Esme, Alice and Rosalie

"So, what store first?" Carlisle said.

"Babies of the world." Alice said.

"Okay." Esme and Carlisle said.

Carlisle, Esme, Rosalie and Alice walks into the Babies of the world store. The store manager see them walk in and says "Hello can I help you?"

"Yes we have twin baby girls who are 1." Esme and Carlisle said.

Amaliya*Store manager* walks over to them and says "Okay, follow me" leads them to where the clothes are.

Carlisle, Esme, Alice and Rosalie follows Amaliya to the clothes for 1 year olds.

3 hours later

"Do have everything you need for the twin baby girls?" Amaliya asked.

"Yes, we do. Thank you for the help." Carlisle said.

At the Swan house

Renesmee is carried into the lounge room by Izzy.

"Hey baby girl." Edward, Emmett and Jasper said.

"She says hi." Izzy says as she puts Renesmee down. She says "I get the feeling that your mother and father went to the mall to buy clothes for Nalla and Renesmee. As well as some other stuff."

"That is because they did go to the mall with Alice and Rosalie." Jasper said.

To be continued


	5. Chapter 5

**Disclaimer. **** I don't own Twilight or the Black Dagger Brotherhood. Just the story line.**

**A/N: Thank you for reading and reviewing my stories.**

**Midnight lover Chapter 5**

**Characters:**

**The Cullens: Alice, Carlisle, Edward, Emmett and Esme.**

**The Hales: Rosalie and Jasper.**

**The Swans: Bella, Beth, Blaylock*Blay*, Brian*Butch*, Cormia, Ehlena, Isabella*Izzy*, Jane, John, Marissa, Mary, Nalla, Phury, Qhuinn*Q*, Renesmee, Rehvenge*Rehv*, Rhage, Vishous*V*, Wrath, Xhexania*Xhex*, Zsadist*Z*.  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~**"That is because they did go to the mall with Alice and Rosalie." Jasper said.

"Now, why would they do that?" Izzy asked.

"Because they love Nalla and Renesmee as their own granddaughters." Edward and Emmett said.

Izzy starts thinking.

John looks at Butch and signs to him asking him "Want to play foosball?"

"Sure." Butch said.

Both John and Butch walk over to the foosball table.

"Izzy?" Edward, Emmett and Jasper asked.

"Yes?" Izzy said.

"What are you thinking about?" Jasper asked.

"Do you think Esme and Carlisle would like to be Renesmee's and Nalla's grandparents?" Izzy asked.

"Yes, they'd love that." Edward, Emmett and Jasper answered.

"I'll ask them tomorrow." Izzy said.

Next day at the Cullen/Hale house

Esme is washing the twins' baby bottles. Alice says "Mom, the twins clothes are washed."

"Thanks dear." Esme said.

"Mom, the Swan siblings just pulled into the drive way." Jasper said.

"Coming." Esme said.

Carlisle and Esme walk to the door.

Izzy gets Nalla and Renesmee out of the car with their diaper bag. The Swan siblings walk up to the door and Wrath knocks on the door. Rosalie opens the door.

"Hey Rose." Bella, Beth, Cormia, Ehlena, Jane, Marissa, Mary and Xhex say.

"Hey girls come in." Rosalie said.

The Swan girls walk inside and says "Izzy, Nalla, Renesmee and the guys will be in, in a minute."

"Okay." Rosalie said.

In the living room

Z sees a lot of things for Nalla and Renesmee and says "WOW."

"Yeah, we kind of went overboard but it is been a while since we have had babies in this house." Carlisle said.

Nalla and Renesmee crawls into the living room with Izzy following. Izzy says "Hello Esme, Carlisle, Alice, Rosalie, Edward, Emmett and Jasper."

"Hey Izzy." The Cullen/Hale family said.

Renesmee and Nalla are sitting on the 2 huge stuffed tigers.

"Carlisle? Esme? May I speak to you alone for a moment?" Izzy said.

"Sure and we'd like to ask you something as well." Carlisle and Esme said.

In the front room

"I was wondering if you'd like to become officially Nalla and Renesmee's grandparents." Izzy asked.

"We'd love too. We want to know if you and your siblings want us to adopt you guys." Carlisle and Esme asked.

"I'll talk to my sibling about it." Izzy said.

Izzy, Esme and Carlisle all head back into the living room.

"Nalla and Renesmee found the stuffed animals." V said.

"I can see that." Carlisle said.

To be continued


	6. Chapter 6

**Disclaimer. **** I don't own Twilight or the Black Dagger Brotherhood. Just the story line.**

**A/N: Thank you for reading and reviewing my stories.**

**Midnight lover Chapter 6**

**Characters:**

**The Cullens: Alice, Carlisle, Edward, Emmett and Esme.**

**The Hales: Rosalie and Jasper.**

**The Swans: Bella, Beth, Blaylock*Blay*, Brian*Butch*, Cormia, Ehlena, Isabella*Izzy*, Jane, John, Marissa, Mary, Nalla, Phury, Qhuinn*Q*, Renesmee, Rehvenge*Rehv*, Rhage, Vishous*V*, Wrath, Xhexania*Xhex*, Zsadist*Z*.  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~**"I can see that." Carlisle said.

"Guys?" Izzy said to her siblings.

The Swan sibling look at Izzy. She says "How would you like if Esme and Carlisle adopt us?"

The Swan siblings look at each other and then says "Yes, we'd like that."

"I also say yes." Izzy looks at Esme and Carlisle and says "It seems that you got your answer."

"Yes we did." Esme and Carlisle said happily.

Nalla starts crying. Izzy puts her up and says "What is wrong baby?" Nalla shows her mother that she is thirsty. Izzy says "Okay. Emmett can you hand me Nalla's diaper bag. It's the one with the black wolf on it. It is next to Renesmee's diaper bag that has a gray wolf on it."

"Sure." Emmett said and gets the diaper bag and hands it to Izzy.

Izzy gets Nalla's bottle out and feeds her. Carlisle asks "Can I hold one of my new granddaughters?"

"Sure, which one?" Wrath asked.

"Renesmee." Carlisle answered.

Renesmee looks up at Carlisle.

Izzy hands Nalla over to Wrath and then picks up Renesmee and silently tells Renesmee not to show Carlisle pictures and then hands her over to Carlisle without her skin touching his.

Carlisle takes her.

To be continued


	7. Chapter 7

**Disclaimer. **** I don't own Twilight or the Black Dagger Brotherhood. Just the story line.**

**A/N: Thank you for reading and reviewing my stories.**

**Midnight lover Chapter 7**

**Characters:**

**The Cullens: Alice, Carlisle, Edward, Emmett and Esme.**

**The Hales: Rosalie and Jasper.**

**The Swans: Bella, Beth, Blaylock*Blay*, Brian*Butch*, Cormia, Ehlena, Isabella*Izzy*, Jane, John, Marissa, Mary, Nalla, Phury, Qhuinn*Q*, Renesmee, Rehvenge*Rehv*, Rhage, Vishous*V*, Wrath, Xhexania*Xhex*, Zsadist*Z*.  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~**Carlisle takes her.

John taps on Esme's shoulder.

Esme says "Yes dear?"

John signs "Where is the restroom?

"He wants to know where the restroom is." Rhage said.

"Down the hall to the left." Esme said.

John nods thanks then walks towards the restroom.

Nalla and Renesmee sees a puppy and squeals.

"What babies?" V said.

Nalla and Renesmee look at him then at the puppy.

V follows their eyes and sees the puppy and says "I see."

"Who's puppy?" Z asked.

"He is mine and his name is Jace." Jasper said.

Nalla and Renesmee whines because they want to play with Jasper's puppy.

"They want to play with your puppy Jasper. Can they?" Izzy asked.

"Sure." Jasper said.

"They can play with Jace in the backyard." Carlisle said.

"We will watch Nalla and Renesmee." Phury and Z said.

"Okay." Izzy said.

Outside in the backyard

Everyone is outside and the Swan siblings but Izzy's stomach growls.

"How about we start up the grill and have a barbecue?" Esme said.

Everyone but Izzy, Nalla, Renesmee and john say "Sounds good to me."

"Okay, hotdogs and burger it is." Carlisle said then goes to get the hotdogs and burger.

With Nalla, Renesmee and Jace

Jace is barking and playing with Nalla and Renesmee. They are giggling and playing with Jace.

Carlisle comes out with the hotdogs and burgers. Izzy is standing at the grill carefully starts the grill. She says "I think it is ready Carlisle.

"Thanks, Izzy." Carlisle said.

While Izzy and Carlisle are grilling. Alice is with the Swan girls and she asks "Why doesn't Izzy eat or drink?"

To be continued


	8. Chapter 8

**Disclaimer. **** I don't own Twilight or the Black Dagger Brotherhood. Just the story line.**

**A/N: Thank you for reading and reviewing my stories.**

**Midnight lover Chapter 8**

**Characters:**

**The Cullens: Alice, Carlisle, Edward, Emmett and Esme.**

**The Hales: Rosalie and Jasper.**

**The Swans: Bella, Beth, Blaylock*Blay*, Brian*Butch*, Cormia, Ehlena, Isabella*Izzy*, Jane, John, Marissa, Mary, Nalla, Phury, Qhuinn*Q*, Renesmee, Rehvenge*Rehv*, Rhage, Vishous*V*, Wrath, Xhexania*Xhex*, Zsadist*Z*.  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~**While Izzy and Carlisle are grilling. Alice is with the Swan girls and she asks "Why doesn't Izzy eat or drink?"

"She does eat and drink just at different time then we do." The Swan girls said.

"Oh." Alice said.

When dinner is ready

"Guys, dinner is ready. Come and eat." Carlisle said.

Everyone but Izzy, Nalla and Renesmee gets their food and starts eating.

"Izzy aren't you going to eat?" Esme asked.

"No, I'm not hungry but thanks for asking." Izzy said.

"Oh." Esme said.

Izzy is sitting in the grass with Nalla and Renesmee.

"Mommy?" Nalla and Renesmee say their first word that the Cullen/Hale family hears.

"Yes, babies?" Izzy said.

The Cullen and Hale family hear Nalla and Renesmee and is shocked. They say "Did they just talk?"

"Yes they did." Butch said.

"Thwe pwuppy go potty in the grwass." Nalla and Renesmee said.

"Yes baby girls he did." Izzy said.

"Jazz, please go and pick up Jace's poo before Nalla and Renesmee get into it." Rosalie said.

Jasper goes and picks up Jace's poo and throws it in the trash.

Later that night

Izzy sees that her daughters and siblings have fallen asleep. Carlisle says "You guys are staying here tonight, Izzy."

"Okay." Izzy said with a smiles without showing her fangs.

"Goodnight Izzy." Esme and Carlisle said. Then they go upstairs to bed.

"Goodnight." Edward and Emmett goes up to bed.

"Goodnight." Alice and Rosalie goes up to bed.

Jasper walks into the living room and sees Izzy is sitting by the door and says "Hey Izzy, are you going to bed?"

Izzy looks at Jasper and says "No, I don't sleep unless I am really tired" says very low that Jasper doesn't hear "because I am a vampire."

"Oh, why don't you sleep?" Jasper asked.

"Just don't. Are you off to bed?" Izzy said.

"I was but I can stay up with you." Jasper said.

"Sure, if you like too." Izzy said.

"Okay." Jasper said and sat down next to Izzy.

Izzy and Jazz talk until 2am and Jasper falls asleep.

To be continued


	9. Chapter 9

**Disclaimer. **** I don't own Twilight or the Black Dagger Brotherhood. Just the story line.**

**A/N: Thank you for reading and reviewing my stories.**

**Midnight lover Chapter 9**

**Characters:**

**The Cullens: Alice, Carlisle, Edward, Emmett and Esme.**

**The Hales: Rosalie and Jasper.**

**The Swans: Bella, Beth, Blaylock*Blay*, Brian*Butch*, Cormia, Ehlena, Isabella*Izzy*, Jane, John, Marissa, Mary, Nalla, Phury, Qhuinn*Q*, Renesmee, Rehvenge*Rehv*, Rhage, Vishous*V*, Wrath, Xhexania*Xhex*, Zsadist*Z*.  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~**Izzy and Jazz talk until 2am and Jasper falls asleep.

**Izzy's P.O.V**

After Jasper and I talked, he fall asleep at 2am. I covered Jasper with a blanket. I stared at the stars. I was thinking about how cute and sweet Jasper is. I was close to telling him that I am a vampire.

Morning around 6am

Vishous opens his eyes and sees Izzy sparkling and says in a whisper "Izzy, quick move from the sun before the Cullen and Hale family wakes up."

Izzy moves from the sun and says "Thanks V."

The rest of the Swan sibling opens their eyes. Nalla and Renesmee wakes up crying.

"Are you hungry babies?" Izzy said.

"Ywes mommy." Nalla and Renesmee say.

"Okay." Izzy said and she feeds Nalla while Rhage feeds Renesmee.

The Cullen/Hale family comes downstairs and says "Morning."

The Swan siblings but John says "Morning."

John signs "Morning."

"So, what are you guys doing today?" Esme and Carlisle said.

"My siblings, daughter and I are going to the mall for school clothing." Izzy said.

"May we come with?" The Cullen/Hale family said.

"Sure, but Carlisle don't you have work?" Z said.

"No, I am on vacation." Carlisle said.

At the mall

With Izzy, Nalla and Renesmee

"Prwetty mommy." Renesmee said.

"Thanks baby." Izzy said.

"Mommy?" Nalla and Renesmee said.

"Yes?" Izzy said.

"Where is Awunties and Uwncles?" Nalla and Renesmee said.

"We are going to be meeting them right now in the food court." Izzy said.

Nalla and Renesmee says "Okway mommy."

At the food court

"Darling?" Carlisle asked.

"Yes dear?" Esme said.

"Have you notice that Izzy keeps her distants from us?" Carlisle said.

"Yes I have. I wonder why she does that." Esme said.

"Yeah, me too. We will ask her." Carlisle said.

The Cullen and Hale siblings, Nalla, Renesmee and the Swan siblings walk up to Esme and Carlisle.

To be continued


	10. Chapter 10

**Disclaimer. **** I don't own Twilight or the Black Dagger Brotherhood. Just the story line.**

**A/N: Thank you for reading and reviewing my stories.**

**Midnight lover Chapter 10**

**Characters:**

**The Cullens: Alice, Carlisle, Edward, Emmett and Esme.**

**The Hales: Rosalie and Jasper.**

**The Swans: Bella, Beth, Blaylock*Blay*, Brian*Butch*, Cormia, Ehlena, Isabella*Izzy*, Jane, John, Marissa, Mary, Nalla, Phury, Qhuinn*Q*, Renesmee, Rehvenge*Rehv*, Rhage, Vishous*V*, Wrath, Xhexania*Xhex*, Zsadist*Z*.  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~**The Cullen and Hale siblings, Nalla, Renesmee and the Swan siblings walk up to Esme and Carlisle.

Izzy stops a few feet away from Esme and Carlisle.

"Did you guys get everything you need for school?" Esme and Carlisle said.

"Yes, we did." Wrath said.

"That's good." Carlisle said.

Nalla and Renesmee looks at Esme and Carlisle and smiles. The Swan siblings but Izzy, Nalla and Renesmee's stomach growls.

"Are you guys' hungry?" Izzy asked.

"Yes we are." Rhage said.

"Go and eat then guys." Izzy said.

The Swan siblings go off to get something to eat and comes back with their food. They sit down and start to eat. The Cullen/Hale siblings do the same thing.

"Izzy, can we ask you something?" Carlisle asked.

"Sure, what is it?" Izzy asked.

"Why do you keep your distant from us?" Esme asked.

"May I answer that later? Like when we are at your house?" Izzy asked.

"Sure." Carlisle and Esme said.

After they all get to the Cullen/Hale house

In the living room

"Okay, Izzy please answer. Why do you keep your distant from us?" Esme asked.

Izzy looks at her siblings. They nod their heads at Izzy.

The Cullen/Hale family waits for Izzy to answer the question.

"Promise not to freak out when I tell you?" Izzy asked.

"We promise." The Cullen/Hale family said.

"Do you believe in mythical creatures?" Izzy asked.

"Meaning?" Jasper asked.

"She means Vampires and Werewolves." V said.

"Vampires and Werewolves don't exist but we promise that we wouldn't freak out. Now please tell us." The Cullen/Hale said.

"Well, you see I am a vampire. I am the last vampire on earth. Nalla and Renesmee are the only ones of their kind. They are half vampire and half human.

The Cullen/Hale family bursts out laughing.

"I knew this would happen. That is why I don't tell people." Izzy said and tears cloud her eyes "I am going home."

"We will meet you and the twin at the house." Z said.

To be continued


	11. Chapter 11

**Disclaimer. **** I don't own Twilight or the Black Dagger Brotherhood. Just the story line.**

**A/N: Thank you for reading and reviewing my stories.**

**Midnight lover Chapter 11**

**Characters:**

**The Cullens: Alice, Carlisle, Edward, Emmett and Esme.**

**The Hales: Rosalie and Jasper.**

**The Swans: Bella, Beth, Blaylock*Blay*, Brian*Butch*, Cormia, Ehlena, Isabella*Izzy*, Jane, John, Marissa, Mary, Nalla, Phury, Qhuinn*Q*, Renesmee, Rehvenge*Rehv*, Rhage, Vishous*V*, Wrath, Xhexania*Xhex*, Zsadist*Z*.  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~**"We will meet you and the twin at the house." Z said.

Izzy takes Nalla and Renesmee and goes home.

With the Swan siblings and the Cullen/Hale family

The Cullen/Hale family still laughing. The Swan sibling glaring at the Cullen/Hale family.

Jasper stops laughing and looks at the Swan siblings but doesn't see Izzy or the twins.

"Are you guys done laughing?" Phury asked.

"Yes we are." The Cullen/Hale family said.

"How dare you laugh at our sister for telling you guys the truth about herself and her daughters. Oh and Esme and Carlisle?" The Swan sibling said/asked.

"Yes?" Carlisle and Esme said.

The Swan siblings but John says "We speak for John, Izzy, Nalla, Renesmee and ourselves. We don't want to be adopted by you guys. We are sure you are loving people and all but you just showed us that we can't trust you guys. We are happy with the way things are. Sorry but we cannot be a part of your family." The Swan siblings said.

"Can we still be friends?" Esme and Carlisle asked.

"Maybe in time we can." The Swan sibling said then left.

Esme starts crying and Carlisle holds her to him.

"What should we do with the baby clothes, toys, stuffed animals and other stuff?" Alice and Rosalie asked.

"We will fold them and put them away." Carlisle and Esme said sadly.

"Okay, mom and dad." Rosalie and Alice said.

At the Swan house

Upstairs with Izzy, Nalla and Renesmee

Izzy gets Nalla and Renesmee ready for a bath.

"Mommy nos bwes swad." Nalla said.

"Mommy is okay baby." Izzy said and kisses her head.

Nalla smiles sadly because her mother is sad.

Renesmee hold onto Izzy as well as does Nalla.

Izzy takes them into the bathroom and gives them a bath.

Downstairs with the Swan siblings

"We should do something for special Izzy." Jane said.

"Yeah, we should. She does so much for us." V said.

"What should we do?" Xhex said.

John signs "Maybe we can find an animal for her to eat."

"Yeah, we should." Blay said.

"What animal is her favorite animal?" Butch said.

"We don't know." Phury said.

Later that night

Izzy comes downstairs, caring Nalla and Renesmee.

To be continued


	12. Chapter 12

**Disclaimer. **** I don't own Twilight or the Black Dagger Brotherhood. Just the story line.**

**A/N: Thank you for reading and reviewing my stories.**

**Midnight lover Chapter 12**

**Characters:**

**The Cullens: Alice, Carlisle, Edward, Emmett and Esme.**

**The Hales: Rosalie and Jasper.**

**The Swans: Bella, Beth, Blaylock*Blay*, Brian*Butch*, Cormia, Ehlena, Isabella*Izzy*, Jane, John, Marissa, Mary, Nalla, Phury, Qhuinn*Q*, Renesmee, Rehvenge*Rehv*, Rhage, Vishous*V*, Wrath, Xhexania*Xhex*, Zsadist*Z*.  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~**Izzy comes downstairs, caring Nalla and Renesmee. The Swan siblings look up when she comes down the stairs.

"Sis?" Rehv said.

"Yes Rehv?" Izzy asked.

"We were talking and we think we should do something special for you, since you do so much for us." Rehv said.

"No, it is alright, really. I love taking care of you all." Izzy said.

"Really, Izzy?" Z asked.

"Of course, Z." Izzy said.

The Swan siblings hugged their big sister and she hugs them back.

Monday morning

"Time for school." The Swan siblings but John and Izzy said.

"Yeah, have a good day." Izzy said with a big yawn and is super tired.

"Tired Izzy?" Wrath said.

"Yeah, I'll see you guys after school." Izzy said.

"Bye sis." Z said.

At school

With the Cullen and Hale teens

"Here comes the Swan siblings." Edward said.

The Swan siblings pulls into the school parking lot. Jasper watches the car as the Swan siblings get out.

"I wonder where Izzy is." Rosalie and Alice said.

"Should we go over and talk to them?" Emmett asked.

"Yes, we should at least try to." Jasper said.

The Cullen and Hale siblings walk over to the Swan siblings.

With Esme and Carlisle who stayed home from work.

Esme picks up the clothing for Nalla and Renesmee, starts crying while she folds them.

Carlisle hugs her and says "SHHH, darling. I know."

Esme hugs him back while she continues to cry and says "I miss these beautiful baby girls. I know that is has been a few days since we saw them."

"Me too darling." Carlisle said with tears start to fall.

"Let's put these in their was to be room." Esme said.

"Okay baby." Carlisle said.

Esme and Carlisle takes the clothing, baby bottles, toys, stuffed animals and other things up to the room and puts them in there and shuts and locks the door.

After school

In the school parking lot

To be continued


	13. Chapter 13

**Disclaimer. **** I don't own Twilight or the Black Dagger Brotherhood. Just the story line.**

**A/N: Thank you for reading and reviewing my stories.**

**Midnight lover Chapter 13**

**Characters:**

**The Cullens: Alice, Carlisle, Edward, Emmett and Esme.**

**The Hales: Rosalie and Jasper.**

**The Swans: Bella, Beth, Blaylock*Blay*, Brian*Butch*, Cormia, Ehlena, Isabella*Izzy*, Jane, John, Marissa, Mary, Nalla, Phury, Qhuinn*Q*, Renesmee, Rehvenge*Rehv*, Rhage, Vishous*V*, Wrath, Xhexania*Xhex*, Zsadist*Z*.  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~**After school

In the school parking lot

The Cullen and Hale siblings are waiting by the Swan siblings' car, hoping the Swans will talk to them. The Swan siblings walk out of the building, not seeing the Cullen and Hale siblings and walks to their car.

"Hey guys." Jasper said.

The Swan siblings are startled but stops and looks at the Cullen and Hale siblings.

"Sorry, we didn't mean to startle you." Rosalie said.

"What do you guys want?" Z asked.

"We want to say sorry for the other night." Emmett said.

"Fine, what else do you want?" Xhex asked.

"Why didn't Izzy come to school?" Edward and Alice asked.

"She stayed home because she has no one to watch Nalla and Renesmee. She also was very tired. She said that she was going to sleep during the day from now on. Anything else or may we go home?" The Swan siblings asked.

"Can we come over and hang out with you?" The Cullen and Hale siblings asked.

John signing "Give us a few days or so before you come over to hang out with us at our house."

"What did he say?" Jasper asked the other Swan siblings.

"John said "Give us a few days or so before you come over to hang out with us at our house."" Blay said.

"Okay." Edward said.

The Cullen and Hale siblings head to their house as well as the Swan siblings head home.

At the Cullen and Hale house

"Mom and Dad we are home." Emmett said.

Carlisle and Esme are sitting in the living room, dries their tears and their voices break when they say "Welcome home kids."

"Are you both okay?" The Cullen and Hale sibling ask.

"We will be." Carlisle said.

At the Swan house

V opens the front door, notices the stainless steel shudders over the windows and asks "Guys, were this always here?"

"No, they weren't." Rehv said.

Fritz walks down the stairs and sees the Swan siblings standing there.

"Who are you?" Rhage asked to Fritz.

To be continued


	14. Chapter 14

**Disclaimer. **** I don't own Twilight or the Black Dagger Brotherhood. Just the story line.**

**A/N: Thank you for reading and reviewing my stories.**

**Midnight lover Chapter 15**

**Characters:**

**The Cullens: Alice, Carlisle, Edward, Emmett and Esme.**

**The Hales: Rosalie and Jasper.**

**The Swans: Bella, Beth, Blaylock*Blay*, Brian*Butch*, Cormia, Ehlena, Isabella*Izzy*, Jane, John, Marissa, Mary, Nalla, Phury, Qhuinn*Q*, Renesmee, Rehvenge*Rehv*, Rhage, Vishous*V*, Wrath, Xhexania*Xhex*, Zsadist*Z*.  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~**

"Who are you?" Rhage asked to Fritz.

Fritz is about to answer but is scared of the Swan siblings. Izzy opens her door and walks out to the stairs and says "Rhage stop scaring our new doggen or butler.

"Sorry." Rhage said to Fritz.

"It is okay sire." Fritz said.

"What is your name?" V asked.

"My name is Fritz, sire." Fritz said.

"Fritz, go and do your chores now." Izzy said firmly.

Fritz leaves to do his chores.

"Izzy, why do we have a butler and stainless steel shudders over the windows?" The Swan siblings asked but John.

"Fritz, was looking for work, so he works for us to keep the house clean." Izzy said.

George the golden reterver is out in the backyard.

"Why the shudders all of a sudden, sis?" Bella asked.

"Because of this." Izzy said then pulls her sleeves up and shows her burnt arms that are healing. Her siblings' gasps and she pushes her sleeves down.

Nalla and Renesmee waddles to Izzy and says "the swun hwurt mommy."

"Oh, are you okay Izzy?" Blay asked.

"I will be Blay." Izzy said.

"Why do we hear barking sis?" Wrath asked.

"Well, you will just have to wait and see." Izzy said.

"My lady and her siblings' dinner will be ready soon." Fritz said.

"Fritz, please bring in our special house guest so my brothers and sister can see." Izzy said.

"Of course, my lady." Fritz said and went to get George from the backyard.

Renesmee and Nalla whispers "Mommy got us a dog."

At the Cullen and Hale house

Jasper is standing on the back porch looking at the Swan siblings house, he noticed the shudders over the windows and wonders out "I wonder what they are."

Carlisle is standing behind Jasper and said "What do you wonder son?"

Jasper jumps at Carlisle's voice and says "Why do the Swan house have stainless steel shudders over the windows?"

"We can always go over and ask?" Carlisle said and winces.

"We have to wait a few days to go over there." Jasper said.

A week later

At the Swan house

Izzy's phone is ringing.

To be continued


	15. Chapter 15

**Disclaimer. **** I don't own Twilight or the Black Dagger Brotherhood. Just the story line.**

**A/N: Thank you for reading and reviewing my stories.**

**Midnight lover Chapter 15**

**Characters:**

**The Cullens: Alice, Carlisle, Edward, Emmett and Esme.**

**The Hales: Rosalie and Jasper.**

**The Swans: Bella, Beth, Blaylock*Blay*, Brian*Butch*, Cormia, Ehlena, Isabella*Izzy*, Jane, John, Marissa, Mary, Nalla, Phury, Qhuinn*Q*, Renesmee, Rehvenge*Rehv*, Rhage, Vishous*V*, Wrath, Xhexania*Xhex*, Zsadist*Z*.  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~***

Izzy's phone is ringing.

Rhage answers Izzy's phone "Hello?"

"Hello, why are you answering Izzy's phone, Rhage?" Carlisle asked.

"Izzy is asleep so I answered her phone." Rhage said.

"Oh, okay, anyways may my family and I come over and talk?" Carlisle asked.

"Sure, I guess." Rhage said.

"Okay, we will be right over." Carlisle said.

Rhage hangs up, sees Izzy standing there and says "Hey Izzy, sorry I answered your phone. I thought you were asleep."

"It's fine bro." Izzy said.

30 minutes later

(((((****A/N it is night outside. ****)))))

Outside the Swan house

Carlisle looks at his family and said "We are here to apologize to them and see if we can be at least friends."

"Okay." The Cullen/Hale family said.

Phury opens the door and is holding Nalla in his arms. He said "Come in we are all waiting in the lounge."

The Cullen/Hale family walks in. Phury shuts the door and leads them into the lounge.

In the lounge

Phury walks in with the Cullen/Hale family and hands Nalla to Izzy then takes a seat next to Z.

"Please sit down." Izzy said.

The Cullen/Hale sat down.

"What is it you guys want?" Bella and Beth said.

"Izzy, we miss seeing you, your daughters and siblings. We all love you and we want to apologize for what happened." Carlisle and Esme said.

Izzy looks at her daughters and then her siblings then back at Carlisle and Esme. She says "Apology accepted. We all love you guys as well, but what you guys did really hurt."

"May we try to be a family? All of us?" Esme asked.

"I have one thing to say. Well two things." Izzy said.

"And that is?" Jasper said.

"I can no longer go out into the sun. Note the shudders. Two, we have 3 new members of the family. They are Fritz who is our butler and George who is the family dog, well mostly Wrath's dog and Boo who is the family cat." Izzy said.

"So that's okay." Carlisle said.

The Swan sibling nods their heads yes.

Boo and George meows and barks.

"Our family is bigger and better." Carlisle and Esme said.

To be continued


	16. Chapter 16

**Disclaimer. **** I don't own Twilight or the Black Dagger Brotherhood. Just the story line.**

**A/N: Thank you for reading and reviewing my stories.**

**Midnight lover Chapter 16**

**Characters:**

**The Cullens: Alice, Carlisle, Edward, Emmett and Esme.**

**The Hales: Rosalie and Jasper.**

**The Swans: Bella, Beth, Blaylock*Blay*, Brian*Butch*, Cormia, Ehlena, Isabella*Izzy*, Jane, John, Marissa, Mary, Nalla, Phury, Qhuinn*Q*, Renesmee, Rehvenge*Rehv*, Rhage, Vishous*V*, Wrath, Xhexania*Xhex*, Zsadist*Z*.  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~***

"Our family is bigger and better." Carlisle and Esme said.

"Yeah, but my family and I are staying in this house. Our house is bigger than yours is." Z said.

"We will sale our house and move in here." Esme said.

"How many bedrooms are there?" Carlisle asked.

"It's a 5 story building, so there is 50 bedrooms, 55 bathrooms, a 30 car garage, a home theatre, 50 walk in closets, an indoor pool, an outdoor pool, a kitchen, a dining room, a living room, this lounge room, a finished basement, a training center, a gym, a music room, my study, 2 other studies, 3 libraries and other things as well." Izzy said.

"Oh, wow." The Cullen/Hale family said.

"Yeah, we know. I have the master bedroom because it walks into Nalla's and Renesmee's room." Izzy said.

"We can move in within 2 months." Carlisle and Esme said.

"Okay." The Swan siblings but John, Nalla and Renesmee said.

"Will George and Boo get along with Jace?" Jasper asked.

"Yeah, they will get along with each other just fine." Rhage said.

"The shudders came down at 4:30 am every morning and they came up every night 5:30 pm." Izzy said.

"Okay." Carlisle said as he notices Izzy's right long sleeve is pushed up and sees a burn that is healing slowly.

Izzy follow his gaze and pulls he sleeve down.

"Are you okay, Izzy?" Carlisle asked.

"Yes, I am fine." Izzy said.

"My lady?" Fritz said.

"Yes Fritz?" Izzy said.

"Dinner is ready." Fritz said.

"Thanks, Fritz." Izzy said the looks at the Cullen/Hale family and asks "Are you guys hungry?"

"Yes, please." The Cullen/Hale family said.

"Follow us to the dining room then." Izzy said.

The Swan siblings walk into the dining room and the Cullen/Hale family follows them into the dining room. During dinner.

"Wow, this is really good." Jasper said.

"What is it?" Edward and Emmett asked.

"Lamb, veggies and potatoes with rice and gravy." Izzy said.

"Wow, it was amazing." Carlisle said.

"Thank you sire." Fritz said while he got the dishes.

"Let me help you, Fritz." Esme said.

"No, it is okay mistress." Fritz said.

"Okay. This was a great dinner." Esme said.

"Yeah, it was." Izzy said.

To be continued


	17. Chapter 17

**Disclaimer. **** I don't own Twilight or the Black Dagger Brotherhood. Just the story line.**

**A/N: Thank you for reading and reviewing my stories.**

**Midnight lover Chapter 17**

**Characters:**

**The Cullens: Alice, Carlisle, Edward, Emmett and Esme.**

**The Hales: Rosalie and Jasper.**

**The Swans: Bella, Beth, Blaylock*Blay*, Brian*Butch*, Cormia, Ehlena, Isabella*Izzy*, Jane, John, Marissa, Mary, Nalla, Phury, Qhuinn*Q*, Renesmee, Rehvenge*Rehv*, Rhage, Vishous*V*, Wrath, Xhexania*Xhex*, Zsadist*Z*.  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~***

"Yeah, it was." Izzy said.

In the living room

"We should be going?" Carlisle said.

"But, why?" Jasper, Edward, Emmett, Alice and Rosalie asked.

"Because it is a school night." Esme said.

"Bye." The Cullen/Hale siblings said.

"Bye." Esme and Carlisle said.

"Bye." The Swan siblings but John said.

The Cullen/Hale family leaves for the night.

Izzy looks at her siblings and says "Guys?"

Her siblings look at her.

"You aren't going to school for the next 3 months." Izzy said.

"Why?" John signed.

"Because we all are going to fix up some rooms for Esme, Carlisle, Jasper, Edward, Emmett, Alice and Rosalie." Izzy said.

"Okay." Ehlena said.

For the next 3 months the Swan siblings fixed up the rooms for the Cullen/Hale family.

3 months later

With the Cullen/Hale family

"Everything is all packed up and the house has sold. So let's go." Carlisle said.

"Coming." Alice, Rosalie, Esme, Edward, Emmett and Jasper said.

The Cullen/Hale family moves over to the Swan house. They drove their cars and Vishous opens the car garage.

"Come in." V said and he moves out of the way so they can drive into the car garage and he shuts the garage door once they are in.

The Cullen/Hale family parks and gets out of their cars and says "Hey, V."

"Hey." V said.

"Come on guys, Izzy is waiting for you." Z said.

The Cullen/Hale walks in as they say "Coming."

"Izzy is in her study with her daughters." Fritz said.

"Where is that at?" Esme said.

"On the 4th floor, first door on the right." Fritz said.

"Thanks, Fritz." Carlisle said.

The Cullen/Hale family walks up to Izzy's study on the 4th floor.

Upstairs at Izzy's study

"Should we knock on the door?" Jasper asked and then the door opens and he jumps, then he says "Or not."

Izzy is in her study with her daughter and she says "Come inside guys."

"Hey Izzy." The Cullen/Hale family said as they walk in.

Nalla and Renesmee are playing in front of the fireplace with Boo.

"Hey guys." Izzy said.

"Wow, this study is huge." Jasper said.

"Thanks, Jasper." Izzy said.

"So, where are our rooms so we can get settled?" Carlisle said.

"Yours and Esme's room is on this floor at the end of the hall on the left. Jasper your room is next to Nalla's and Renesmee's room on the 3rd floor. Edward your room is on the 2nd floor with Alice and Rosalie's rooms. Carlisle I have a study for you at the end of this hallway. Fritz, will show you guys to your rooms. There will be 2 meals a day and everyone will be eating. Yes I know I didn't eat before but I do." Izzy said.

"Okay." The Cullen/Hale family said then they leaves.

"Mommy?" Nalla and Renesmee asked.

"Yes babies?" Izzy asked.

"Plays with us." Nalla and Renesmee said.

"Sure, let's go to the lounge where uncles and aunties are at." Izzy said as she picks them up and walks into the lounge that is downstairs.

To be continued


	18. Chapter 18

**Disclaimer. **** I don't own Twilight or the Black Dagger Brotherhood. Just the story line.**

**A/N: Thank you for reading and reviewing my stories.**

**Midnight lover Chapter 18**

**Characters:**

**The Cullens: Alice, Carlisle, Edward, Emmett and Esme.**

**The Hales: Rosalie and Jasper.**

**The Swans: Bella, Beth, Blaylock*Blay*, Brian*Butch*, Cormia, Ehlena, Isabella*Izzy*, Jane, John, Marissa, Mary, Nalla, Phury, Qhuinn*Q*, Renesmee, Rehvenge*Rehv*, Rhage, Vishous*V*, Wrath, Xhexania*Xhex*, Zsadist*Z*.  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~~*~*~*~*~*~*~**

"Sure, let's go to the lounge where uncles and aunties are at." Izzy said as she picks them up and walks into the lounge that is downstairs.

With the Cullen/Hale family

"Here is your room." Fritz said to Esme and Carlisle.

"Thanks, Fritz." Esme and Carlisle said as they open the door and walk in.

Fritz leaves with the Cullen/Hale siblings

In Esme and Carlisle's room

"Wow, this room is huge." Esme said.

"And it is black." Carlisle said.

Esme walks into the bathroom and says "Oh my, it is also huge and it is blue and white."

With Fritz and the Cullen/Hale siblings

"This is your room, sire." Fritz said to Jasper as he opens the door.

"Thanks, Fritz." Jasper said.

Fritz, Edward, Emmett, Alice and Rosalie leave Jasper to settle in, in his room.

Jasper walks into the room which is Red and Black.

Qhuinn walks by the room and sees Jasper, he says "Hey, Jasper."

Jasper turns around and sees Qhuinn. He says "Hey Q, what's up?"

"Just going to go workout. Do you like your room?" Q said.

"Yeah, but how did you guys know that Red and Black are my favorite colors?" Jasper said/asked.

"Well, Izzy read your mind and saw that those two colors where your favorite colors, Jazz." Q said.

Later that night

In Nalla and Renesmee's room.

"Mommy?" Nalla said.

"Yes?" Izzy asked.

"Who is going to be our daddy?" Nalla asked.

"Oh, babies. No one is going to be your daddy." Izzy said and hugs Nalla and Renesmee.

"Can we pretend that uwncle Jasper is daddy?" Nalla and Renesmee asked.

"Sure, baby girls. If he allows you too." Izzy said.

With Jasper, Carlisle and Esme

"Mom, dad?" Jasper said.

"Yes, son?" Carlisle and Esme asked.

"I think I have fallen in love with Izzy." Jasper said.

"Really?" Esme said.

"Really and I don't know what to do." Jasper said.

"Just tell her how you feel." Carlisle said.

"I will think about it." Jasper said.

"Okay." Esme and Carlisle.

In the lounge

Izzy walks into the lounge, holding Nalla and Renesmee.

"Uwncle Wrath." Nalla said giggling.

"Yes Nalla?" Wrath said.

"Plays with me." Nalla said.

To be continued


	19. Chapter 19

**Disclaimer. **** I don't own Twilight or the Black Dagger Brotherhood. Just the story line.**

**A/N: Thank you for reading and reviewing my stories.**

**Midnight lover Chapter 19**

**Characters:**

**The Cullens: Alice, Carlisle, Edward, Emmett and Esme.**

**The Hales: Rosalie and Jasper.**

**The Swans: Bella, Beth, Blaylock*Blay*, Brian*Butch*, Cormia, Ehlena, Isabella*Izzy*, Jane, John, Marissa, Mary, Nalla, Phury, Qhuinn*Q*, Renesmee, Rehvenge*Rehv*, Rhage, Vishous*V*, Wrath, Xhexania*Xhex*, Zsadist*Z*.  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~~*~*~*~*~*~*~**

"Plays with me." Nalla said.

Izzy puts Nalla and Renesmee down.

"Okay baby." Wrath said.

"Yay!" Nalla said happily.

Wrath and Nalla start playing. The Cullen/Hale family walks into the lounge.

"Hey guys, we are watching a movie. You can join us if you want too." The Swan sibling said.

"Oh, okay." The Cullen/Hale family said.

**Izzy's P.O.V**

I started to think about my twin girls and the need a father figure. They have Blay, Butch, John, Phury, Q, Rehv, Rhage, Wrath, V, and Z and now they have Edward, Emmett and Jasper as uncles. They also have Carlisle but he is more of a grandfather figure to them. I was thinking long and hard about what Nalla and Renesmee said. Jasper sat down next to me. The Cullen/Hale family all sat down and was watching the movie.

Next day

Carlisle walks out of his and Esme's room and nearly bumps into the Fritz and he says "Sorry, Fritz."

"It's okay, sire. Looking for someone?" Fritz said.

"No, may I look around Izzy's study?" Carlisle said.

"Let me call her and ask." Fritz said.

In Izzy's room

Izzy is asleep when her phone rings, wakes up a little and answers the phone "Hello?" she said with heavy with sleep.

On the phone

Fritz says "Sorry to wake you, but master Carlisle wishes to look around your study."

"He can look around in there, but he better not mess with the things on my desks." Izzy said.

"Yes, my lady." Fritz said then hung up.

With Carlisle and Fritz

Fritz shuts the phone off and says "Sire, my lady said you may look around in her study, just don't mess with the things on her desk."

Carlisle nods and goes to Izzy's study.

In Izzy's study

**Carlisle's P.O.V**

I walked to Izzy's study and opened the door and walked in. I shut the door once I was in her study. Izzy's study is amazing. She has every book known to mankind. Each book is in 16 languages, her desk is huge and she has a throne for a chair. There is a fireplace where Nalla and Renesmee where playing with the cat and a sofa. I don't know how long I was looking around Izzy's study, but the shudders lifted for the night.

With Esme and Fritz

To be continued


	20. Chapter 20

**Disclaimer. **** I don't own Twilight or the Black Dagger Brotherhood. Just the story line.**

**A/N: Thank you for reading and reviewing my stories.**

**Midnight lover Chapter 20**

**Characters:**

**The Cullens: Alice, Carlisle, Edward, Emmett and Esme.**

**The Hales: Rosalie and Jasper.**

**The Swans: Bella, Beth, Blaylock*Blay*, Brian*Butch*, Cormia, Ehlena, Isabella*Izzy*, Jane, John, Marissa, Mary, Nalla, Phury, Qhuinn*Q*, Renesmee, Rehvenge*Rehv*, Rhage, Vishous*V*, Wrath, Xhexania*Xhex*, Zsadist*Z*.  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~**

With Esme and Fritz

"Mr. Fritz?" Esme said.

"Just Fritz, mistress. Anyways what may I help you with?" Fritz said while he is making first meal.

"Have you seen Carlisle?" Esme asked.

"Yes, mistress I have. Last time I seen him he went into Izzy's study." Fritz said.

"Thank you, Fritz." Esme said and left.

With Izzy, Nalla and Renesmee

Renesmee who is naked, she waddled/ran into Jasper's room because the door was open.

"Renesmee, where are you?" Izzy said while holding Nalla so she didn't run off as well.

In Jasper's room

With Renesmee and Jasper

Jasper looks up from what he was doing and sees a very naked Renesmee and says "What are you doing baby girl?"

Renesmee is giggling and says "SHHH, me is hwiding from mommy."

"Oh, but why are you naked?" Jasper asked.

"Mommy was gwetting rweady to gwive mes and Nwalla a bwubble bwath." Renesmee said.

Jasper hears Izzy call for Renesmee and she hides under Jasper's bed.

Izzy walks into Jasper's room and asked "Have you seen a naked little moster?"

"Yes, and she is under the bed." Jasper said.

Izzy put a very naked Nalla on the bed and looks under it and sees Renesmee. She says "Come out Renesmee please."

"Okays mommy." Renesmee crawls out from under Jasper's bed.

Izzy grabs her and puts her on the bed and looks at Jasper then says "Please watch them while I go grabs some clothes for them?"

"Sure." Jasper said as Izzy walks to Nalla and Renesmee's room to get their clothes and comes back. She dresses them.

"May we talk for a few?" Izzy said.

"Yeah, sure Izzy." Jasper said.

Izzy puts Nalla and Renesmee down on the bed now they are dressed then sits down. She says "Jasper?"

"Yes, what is it?" Jasper asked.

"My daughters have grown to love you as have I." Izzy said.

"I love you 3 too." Jasper said.

"If it is okay with you if they call you daddy? If not I can ask someone else if they can b…" Izzy gets cut off by Jasper.

"Yes, they can call me daddy or uncle Jasper, which ever they want." Jasper said.

"Thanks Jazz." Izzy said.

With Carlisle in Izzy's study

Carlisle looking and reading a book amazed. He hears the door open.

"There you are." Esme said as she has the door open.

Carlisle shuts the door he was reading and looks at Esme. He says "Hey darling."

To be continued


	21. Chapter 21

**Disclaimer. **** I don't own Twilight or the Black Dagger Brotherhood. Just the story line.**

**A/N: Thank you for reading and reviewing my stories.**

**Midnight lover Chapter 21**

**Characters:**

**The Cullens: Alice, Carlisle, Edward, Emmett and Esme.**

**The Hales: Rosalie and Jasper.**

**The Swans: Bella, Beth, Blaylock*Blay*, Brian*Butch*, Cormia, Ehlena, Isabella*Izzy*, Jane, John, Marissa, Mary, Nalla, Phury, Qhuinn*Q*, Renesmee, Rehvenge*Rehv*, Rhage, Vishous*V*, Wrath, Xhexania*Xhex*, Zsadist*Z*.  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~**

Carlisle shuts the door he was reading and looks at Esme. He says "Hey darling."

"Have you been in here all day?" Esme asked.

"Yes." Carlisle said.

Izzy walks into her study laughing at Nalla and Renesmee.

"Hey Izzy, Nalla and Renesmee." Carlisle and Esme said.

"Hey Carlisle, didn't you check out your study yet?" Izzy said.

"No, not yet." Carlisle said.

"Would you like me to show you, your study?" Izzy said.

"Yes." Carlisle said.

"Esme, can you please watch Nalla and Renesmee for me?" Izzy said.

"Sure." Esme said.

"Thanks, come along Carlisle." Izzy said.

Carlisle follows Izzy down to his study.

With the Swan siblings, Alice, Rose, Edward and Emmett

"Have you had a tour of our house yet?" Phury asked to Alice, Rosalie, Edward and Emmett.

"No, we haven't." Alice said.

"Would you 4 like a tour of the house?" Butch said.

"Yes, we would." Rosalie said.

"Okay, let's go." Blay said.

The Swan siblings but John/The Cullen/Hale siblings but Jasper walks through the house.

With Izzy and Carlisle

"Here we are." Izzy said.

Carlisle looks at the door and Izzy said "Open the door." Carlisle opens the door.

"Let's go inside the study." Izzy said.

Carlisle and Izzy walk into the study and she watches him.

"You did this for me?" Carlisle asked.

"Yes, do you like it?" Izzy asked.

"Yes I love it Izzy. It is amazing and it is big but not as big as yours." Carlisle said.

"I'm glad you like it." Izzy said and walks over to the desk.

Carlisle follows her and says "You got my laptop from work?"

"Yes, you um, no longer work at the hospital. We have a clinic/hospital and it is all yours." Izzy said.

"Really?" Carlisle asked.

To be continued


	22. Chapter 22

**Disclaimer. **** I don't own Twilight or the Black Dagger Brotherhood. Just the story line.**

**A/N: Thank you for reading and reviewing my stories.**

**Midnight lover Chapter 22**

**Characters:**

**The Cullens: Alice, Carlisle, Edward, Emmett and Esme.**

**The Hales: Rosalie and Jasper.**

**The Swans: Bella, Beth, Blaylock*Blay*, Brian*Butch*, Cormia, Ehlena, Isabella*Izzy*, Jane, John, Marissa, Mary, Nalla, Phury, Qhuinn*Q*, Renesmee, Rehvenge*Rehv*, Rhage, Vishous*V*, Wrath, Xhexania*Xhex*, Zsadist*Z*.  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~**

"Really?" Carlisle asked.

"Yes and you can always go back and work at the hospital if you want." Izzy said.

"I think I'm going to love working in the clinic." Carlisle said.

"Okay, come on first meal is ready." Izzy said.

Downstairs

Fritz is setting the table. The Cullen/Hale family walks in from the gym.

The Swan siblings, Nalla and Renesmee comes in.

After first meal

"Mommy?" Nalla and Renesmee said.

"Yes?" Izzy said.

"Wes wants to goes swimming." Nalla said.

"Okay do you want all your uncles, aunts, Tata, nana and daddy to go swim with you?" Izzy asked.

"Yes mommy." Renesmee said.

"Okay" Izzy said then looks at the Cullen/Hale family and her siblings and says "I guess you all are going for a swim."

"Okay." The Cullen/Hale family said.

John signs "Sure."

The Swan siblings all say "Okay sis."

"Let's go get ready for a swim." Izzy said as she picks up Nalla and Renesmee.

30 minutes later

At the indoor pool

Everyone but Izzy is dressed to go swimming.

Carlisle and Esme gets in the pool.

"Mommy, swim." Nalla and Renesmee said.

"I'll take Nalla." Carlisle said.

"I got Renesmee." Esme said.

Izzy hands Renesmee to Esme and Nalla to Carlisle and says "Have fun."

"Aren't you coming in?" Emmett said.

"No, sorry Em. I have some work to do." Izzy said and then leaves.

"Does she always work?" Edward said to Z.

"Yes, most of the time she does." Z said.

With Izzy

**Izzy's P.O.V**

I walked up to my study to work, before I got up to my study. I told Fritz to check on everyone at the pool in an hour. I went up and went to work.

With everyone but Izzy

To be continued.


	23. Chapter 23

**Disclaimer. **** I don't own Twilight or the Black Dagger Brotherhood. Just the story line.**

**A/N: Thank you for reading and reviewing my stories.**

**Midnight lover Chapter 23**

**Characters:**

**The Cullens: Alice, Carlisle, Edward, Emmett and Esme.**

**The Hales: Rosalie and Jasper.**

**The Swans: Bella, Beth, Blaylock*Blay*, Brian*Butch*, Cormia, Ehlena, Isabella*Izzy*, Jane, John, Marissa, Mary, Nalla, Phury, Qhuinn*Q*, Renesmee, Rehvenge*Rehv*, Rhage, Vishous*V*, Wrath, Xhexania*Xhex*, Zsadist*Z*.  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~**

With everyone but Izzy

Fritz walks into the pool area with a tray of snacks for everyone.

"Hello Fritz, what is this?" Rehv asked.

"My lady, asked me to being you guys some snacks." Fritz said.

"Thanks Fritz." Z said.

Nalla and Renesmee start crying because they are tired.

"What's wrong baby girls?" V asked.

"It sounds like they are sleepy." Bella said.

"I'll take them up to Izzy." Jasper said as he gets out and dries off.

Upstairs

In Izzy's study

Izzy shuts the laptop and books then puts them away. Jasper holding Nalla and Renesmee, knocks on the door of Izzy's study.

"Come in." Izzy said as she starches.

Jasper walks in and says "Nalla and Renesmee are sleepy."

"Thanks Jazz" Izzy gets up and says "Oh, you all are going back to school in 2 weeks."

"Oh, why?" Jasper said.

"You all need to learn everything you can." Izzy said.

"What about you sweetheart?" Jasper said.

"Sweetie, I know 16 languages and I am 343 years old." Izzy said.

"But you look 18 years old." Jasper said.

"I know love." Izzy said.

"May I try something?" Jasper asked.

"Yes you may." Izzy said.

Jasper walks over to Izzy after putting Nalla and Renesmee down on the sofa. "Don't move love."

Izzy went still and watched him. Jasper kisses her and she kisses him back lightly.

With the Swan siblings and the Cullen/Hale family

John signs "I'm going to my room now." Then he goes to his room.

"I'm going to my study." Carlisle said and then leaves.

"I heard that we have to go back to school." Alice said.

"Why do we have to go back to school?" The Swan and Cullen/Hale siblings asked.

"Because you need an education." Esme answered and then leaves.

To be continued


	24. Chapter 24

**Disclaimer. **** I don't own Twilight or the Black Dagger Brotherhood. Just the story line.**

**A/N: Thank you for reading and reviewing my stories.**

**Midnight lover Chapter 24**

**Characters:**

**The Cullens: Alice, Carlisle, Edward, Emmett and Esme.**

**The Hales: Rosalie and Jasper.**

**The Swans: Bella, Beth, Blaylock*Blay*, Brian*Butch*, Cormia, Ehlena, Isabella*Izzy*, Jane, John, Marissa, Mary, Nalla, Phury, Qhuinn*Q*, Renesmee, Rehvenge*Rehv*, Rhage, Vishous*V*, Wrath, Xhexania*Xhex*, Zsadist*Z*.  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~**

"Because you need an education." Esme answered and then leaves.

Next day

Everyone but Izzy, Nalla and Renesmee are a wake and is downstairs.

"My lady said to have good day at um, school and work." Fritz said while he makes them breakfast.

"Thanks Fritz." Esme and Carlisle said then goes to work at the clinic.

"We better get going." Phury said.

Wrath is feeling sick to his stomach.

"Wrath, are you feeling okay?" Z asked.

Wrath shakes his head no with is hand over his mouth. He says "I think I am going to be sick" he walks fast to the bathroom.

"Anyone else feel like they are going to be sick?" Bella asked.

"We feel fine." Beth, Blay, Cormia. Ehlena, Jane, Marissa, Mary, Phury, Q, Rehv, Rhage, Xhex and Z said.

V is feeling sick to his stomach as well.

"We feel fine, V are you feeling okay?" The Cullen/Hale siblings asked/said.

V shakes his head no and says "I think I am going to be sick." Then goes to the sink and pukes.

"Oh my. I will call Izzy." Fritz said and then calls Izzy.

"We better go before anyone else bees sick." Q said.

"Too late for that." Butch said.

"Why?" Bella asked.

Butch points to John, Z and Phury who are all puking.

Izzy appears and says "The rest of you get to school, now."

The rest of the Swan siblings and the Cullen/Hale siblings say "Bye." Then leaves.

John, Phury, V, Wrath and Z looks up at Izzy and is very pale.

"I knew this was going to happen. I just didn't think it would happen this soon. Fritz clean up after they go to the clinic, but first call Carlisle and Esme while I take them up to their rooms" Izzy said.

"Of course." Fritz said then calls Carlisle and Esme.

"Sorry for the mess sis." Z said weakly.

"It's fine Z." Izzy said then takes her brothers up to their rooms.

Fritz called and spoke to Carlisle and Esme and now he is cleaning up the vomit.

"I'm calling Carlisle to come and check on them." Izzy said.

"Okay milady." Fritz said.

_Izzy's and Carlisle's convocation:_

"_Hello?" Carlisle answered the phone._

"_Hey Carlisle, it is me." Izzy said._

"_Oh, hey Izzy. What's up?" Carlisle said/asked._

"_4 of my brothers are sick and I need you to come check them out." Izzy said._

"_Okay, Esme and I will come through the tunnel." Carlisle said._

"_Okay the code is 1914." Izzy said._

"_Okay, we will be right up in 10 minutes." Carlisle said._

"_Okay." Izzy said._

_End of Izzy's and Carlisle's convocation._

With the Cullen/Hale and the Swan siblings

To be continued


	25. Chapter 25

**Disclaimer. **** I don't own Twilight or the Black Dagger Brotherhood. Just the story line.**

**A/N: Thank you for reading and reviewing my stories.**

**Midnight lover Chapter 25**

**Characters:**

**The Cullens: Alice, Carlisle, Edward, Emmett and Esme.**

**The Hales: Rosalie and Jasper.**

**The Swans: Bella, Beth, Blaylock*Blay*, Brian*Butch*, Cormia, Ehlena, Isabella*Izzy*, Jane, John, Marissa, Mary, Nalla, Phury, Qhuinn*Q*, Renesmee, Rehvenge*Rehv*, Rhage, Vishous*V*, Wrath, Xhexania*Xhex*, Zsadist*Z*.  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~**

With the Cullen/Hale and the Swan siblings

At lunch

The Cullen/Hale siblings are sitting at the table and they are waiting for the Swan siblings.

The Swan siblings sit down.

"Hey." Edward said.

"Hey." Rehv said back.

"I hope that John, V, Phury, Wrath and Z are all okay." Jasper said.

"Us too Jasper." Beth said.

"I wonder why they got sick." Emmett said.

"So, do we Emmett. They are our brothers after all." Blay said.

"We know, Blay." The Cullen/Hale siblings said.

With Esme, Izzy, Nalla and Renesmee

In the clinic

Izzy is holding Nalla and Renesmee as she is walking around to keep them calm.

"Calm down and relax Izzy." Esme said.

"I can't, not until I know that they are okay and why they got sick all of a sudden." Izzy said.

With Carlisle, Z, John, Phury, Wrath and V

**Carlisle's P.O.V**

I checked John, Phury, V, and Wrath. I am now checking Z. I took all 5 of their blood to run some tests. Their test say they have what looks like the flu bug.

"Carlisle, what is wrong with us?" Z said coughing.

"You 5 have what looks like the flu bug. So you 5 are to get rest and lots of it." Carlisle said.

"Okay." Phury, Wrath, V and Z said.

John just nods his head.

"Excuse me so I can tell your sister." Carlisle said.

"Okay." V said coughing.

Carlisle leaves the clinic office to the clinic where Izzy, Nalla, Renesmee and Esme are.

With Nalla, Renesmee, Izzy and Esme

Esme is playing with Nalla. While Izzy changes Renesmee's diaper.

To be continued


	26. Chapter 26

**Disclaimer. **** I don't own Twilight or the Black Dagger Brotherhood. Just the story line.**

**A/N: Thank you for reading and reviewing my stories.**

**Midnight lover Chapter 26**

**Characters:**

**The Cullens: Alice, Carlisle, Edward, Emmett and Esme.**

**The Hales: Rosalie and Jasper.**

**The Swans: Bella, Beth, Blaylock*Blay*, Brian*Butch*, Cormia, Ehlena, Isabella*Izzy*, Jane, John, Marissa, Mary, Nalla, Phury, Qhuinn*Q*, Renesmee, Rehvenge*Rehv*, Rhage, Vishous*V*, Wrath, Xhexania*Xhex*, Zsadist*Z*.  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~***

Esme is playing with Nalla. While Izzy changes Renesmee's diaper.

Carlisle walks in and says "Izzy?"

Izzy finishes changing Renesmee and says "Yes, Carlisle?"

"Your 5 brothers are fine but they have what I think is the flu." Carlisle said.

"Oh, okay." Izzy said.

"They need rest and they should be back to normal." Carlisle said.

"Okay." Izzy said.

Later that night

Back up at the main house where the Swan and Cullen/Hale siblings walks into the house from school.

Izzy comes through the secret door under the stairs, holding Nalla and Renesmee.

Blay notices Izzy before anyone else does.

Izzy sees her siblings and the Cullen/Hale siblings and says "Hey, how was school?"

"Boring, but it is school." Q said.

"How's John, Phury, Wrath, V and Z?" Rehv said.

"They have what Carlisle thinks is the flu and it is air born now. So you all might get it. No telling though.

"Oh, okay." The Swan and Cullen/Hale siblings said.

"My lady first meal is ready." Fritz said.

"Okay." Izzy said.

Carlisle and Esme walk through the door and says "Great we are starving."

"Okay." Fritz said and leads the way to the dining room.

After first meal

Izzy stands up, thinking that her siblings may have some vampire blood in their systems and says "Excuse me." Then leaves.

"Is she okay?" Alice asked.

"Izzy's fine, she just worried about her brothers." Esme said.

Everyone but Izzy, John, Phury, Wrath, V and Z say "Oh."

With Izzy

**Izzy's P.O.V**

I was in my study with every book open in all 16 languages. I was researching everything about my race and the human race. I came across about something in all 16 languages. I read it thoroughly and then again. Oh my, it says there is a way to find out if they have vampire blood running through their veins.

With the Cullen/Hale and the Swan siblings, Nalla and Renesmee

John signs "What do you think Izzy is doing?" and coughs.

"Research, maybe. Don't know." Blay said.

"I can go find out if you'd like." Carlisle said.

Z coughs and says "Yeah, please we'd like to know."

To be continued


	27. Chapter 27

**Disclaimer. **** I don't own Twilight or the Black Dagger Brotherhood. Just the story line.**

**A/N: Thank you for reading and reviewing my stories.**

**Midnight lover Chapter 27**

**Characters:**

**The Cullens: Alice, Carlisle, Edward, Emmett and Esme.**

**The Hales: Rosalie and Jasper.**

**The Swans: Bella, Beth, Blaylock*Blay*, Brian*Butch*, Cormia, Ehlena, Isabella*Izzy*, Jane, John, Marissa, Mary, Nalla, Phury, Qhuinn*Q*, Renesmee, Rehvenge*Rehv*, Rhage, Vishous*V*, Wrath, Xhexania*Xhex*, Zsadist*Z*.  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*\**

Z coughs and says "Yeah, please we'd like to know."

"Okay." Carlisle said then leaves to Izzy's study.

With Carlisle

**Carlisle's P.O.V**

I walked upstairs to Izzy's study and I opened the door. I saw every book known to human in all 16 languages open. I saw Izzy standing in the middle of the room reading one of the books that is in her hands. I stayed quiet as I listened to her talk to herself.

"Yes, I found it. It's in all 16 languages, why didn't I see it before?" Izzy questioned herself.

Carlisle leaves and goes back downstairs

Down stairs

Carlisle walks into where everyone was.

"What is Izzy doing?" V and Wrath said coughing.

"Researching about something and all of the books she has. Were all open and all over her study." Carlisle said.

Nalla and Renesmee are giggling because Emmett is tickling them.

"Do you know what she is researching?" Rhage said.

"No, but she said "Yes, I found it. It is in all 16 languages. Why didn't I see it before?" she was questioning herself." Carlisle said.

"I wonder what she is researching." Jasper said.

Everyone but Nalla, Renesmee and John say "Yeah, so do we."

Nalla sees her mother and says "Mommy?"

Everyone looks and sees Izzy walk in with the book she was reading.

"Yes baby?" Izzy said as she puts the book down that is in English and picks up Nalla.

"Plways with mwes please mommy." Nalla said.

"Sure baby." Izzy said as she sits down and play with Nalla and Renesmee.

Carlisle picks up the book Izzy had and opens it to the page that has the bookmark and reads it then says "Oh my."

The Swan siblings but John and the Cullen/Hale family says "What?"

"This." Carlisle said and show them.

**The page: There is a way to find out if someone have vampire blood in their veins. If they do they can be changed into one as long as he or she is willing to be changed. The symthums are: throwing up, paler then normal, high fever and shaking to the untrained eye it looks like the flu.**

Everyone but Nalla, Renesmee, and Izzy gasps at that.

"But that is not possible." Edward said.

V coughing says "apparently is it."

"Mommy wes twired." Nalla and Renesmee said.

"Okay, say good night babies." Izzy said getting up and picks up her daughters.

To be continued


	28. Chapter 28

**Disclaimer. **** I don't own Twilight or the Black Dagger Brotherhood. Just the story line.**

**A/N: Thank you for reading and reviewing my stories.**

**Midnight lover Chapter 28**

**Characters:**

**The Cullens: Alice, Carlisle, Edward, Emmett and Esme.**

**The Hales: Rosalie and Jasper.**

**The Swans: Bella, Beth, Blaylock*Blay*, Brian*Butch*, Cormia, Ehlena, Isabella*Izzy*, Jane, John, Marissa, Mary, Nalla, Phury, Qhuinn*Q*, Renesmee, Rehvenge*Rehv*, Rhage, Vishous*V*, Wrath, Xhexania*Xhex*, Zsadist*Z*.  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*\**

"Okay, say good night babies." Izzy said getting up and picks up her daughters.

"Nights" Nalla and Renesmee said.

Everyone but John says "Goodnight Baby girls."

Izzy takes them upstairs to their rooms.

Next day

Everyone is up and downstairs but Izzy, Nalla and Renesmee.

John, Phury, Wrath, V and Z are still feeling like crap and is coughing up a storm.

"Who isn't feeling too good, raise your hand?" Esme said.

John, Phury, Wrath, V and Z raises their hand.

"Anyone else?" Carlisle said.

The rest of the Swan siblings go to raise their hands but runs to the nears bathroom and vomits.

John, Phury, Wrath, V and Z throws up.

"Well, that answers that." Carlisle said.

The Cullen/Hale family sees the throw up and throws up themselves.

"That's not good." Carlisle said.

"Yeah, I know and I am not feeling to well." Esme said.

"Oh boy." Carlisle said.

Esme walks to the sinks and vomits.

Carlisle doesn't feel good and the smell of throw up is getting to him so he takes the trash and vomits.

Fritz calls Izzy and explains everything.

To be continued


	29. Chapter 29

**Disclaimer. **** I don't own Twilight or the Black Dagger Brotherhood. Just the story line.**

**A/N: Thank you for reading and reviewing my stories.**

**Midnight lover Chapter 29**

**Characters:**

**The Cullens: Alice, Carlisle, Edward, Emmett and Esme.**

**The Hales: Rosalie and Jasper.**

**The Swans: Bella, Beth, Blaylock*Blay*, Brian*Butch*, Cormia, Ehlena, Isabella*Izzy*, Jane, John, Marissa, Mary, Nalla, Phury, Qhuinn*Q*, Renesmee, Rehvenge*Rehv*, Rhage, Vishous*V*, Wrath, Xhexania*Xhex*, Zsadist*Z*.  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~**

Izzy is mostly asleep and says "Fritz tell everyone to go back to bed." She hangs up and falls back to sleep.

Downstairs

Frits shuts the phone and looks at everyone.

"What did she say?" V asked.

"She said for everyone to go back to bed." Fritz said.

Everyone nods and goes back to bed.

Fritz starts cleaning up downstairs.

Later that night

With Izzy

**Izzy's P.O.V**

I got up, showered and got dressed. I walked into Nalla and Renesmee's room. I was thinking to myself. Everyone got sick all at once. Nalla and Renesmee smiled at me and I smiled back at them and got them dressed.

"Hi, mommy." Nalla and Renesmee said.

"Hi my beautiful girls." Izzy said and picks them up.

"Play?" Nalla said.

"Yes, but we will later." Izzy said and walks out of their room.

With Carlisle and Esme in their room

Esme walks out of the bathroom and coughs.

Carlisle coughs and says "Are you feeling better?"

"Yeah, a bit better, you?" Esme said.

"Yeah, a bit too." Carlisle said.

"Why do you think we all got sick?" Esme said.

"The flu is more possible then what we read in that book." Carlisle said.

Esme nods and lays down.

**Jasper's P.O.V**

After I walked out of my bathroom when I was done vomiting. I was laying on my bed, when I heard Nalla and Renesmee asked Izzy to play. She said that they will but later.

Out in the hall

Izzy whiles through her fangs and says "Everyone house meeting in 30 minutes in my study."

Everyone heard what Izzy said.

**Izzy's P.O.V**

I walked into my study and set Nalla and Renesmee down on the pallet and sat down in my chair. I picked up the book I read last night and I was thinking.

30 minutes later

Outside Izzy's study

"What do you think Izzy wants to talk about?" Xhex said.

"Don't know, but we are going to find out soon." Alice said.

Bella knocks on the door and they hear "Come in" once the door is open.

Cullen/Hale family and her siblings walk into the study. Izzy wells the doors shut. They all sat down and waited for Izzy to start talking.

Izzy points and taps on the door and says "There is a way to see if you guys have vampire blood in your veins. If you are willing to see if there is a chance. You can be changed into a vampire. But that is if you are willing to be. You can think about it and you can even say no. you all think about it for as long as you want too."

"Okay, I say we sleep and think on it." Carlisle said.

"I agree." Esme said.

"Is that all sis?" V said with a cough.

"Yes, you all can go back and rest." Izzy said.

The Cullen/Hale family leaves.

"I know you guys want this but for now go and rest." Izzy said to her siblings.

They nod their heads and leaves.

"Mommy?" Nalla said.

"Yes baby?" Izzy said.

"I'm hungry." Nalla said.

"Me too." Renesmee said.

"What do you want girls?" Izzy said.

"We want to try pancakes." Nalla and Renesmee said.

"Okay." Izzy said and calls Fritz.

_Phone convocation between Izzy and Fritz:_

"_Hello?" Fritz said._

"_Hey Fritz, it is me." Izzy said._

"_What can I do for you?" Fritz said._

"_Can you make 4 pancakes please?" Izzy said._

"_Of course, who are they for?" Fritz asked._

"_Nalla and Renesmee." Izzy said._

"_Okay it will be 25 minutes." Fritz said._

"_Okay thanks Fritz" Izzy said and then hangs up the phone and smiles at her daughters._

_End of phone convocation between Izzy and Fritz._

_To be continued_


	30. Chapter 30

**Disclaimer. **** I don't own Twilight or the Black Dagger Brotherhood. Just the story line.**

**A/N: Thank you for reading and reviewing my stories.**

**Midnight lover Chapter 30**

**Characters:**

**The Cullens: Alice, Carlisle, Edward, Emmett and Esme.**

**The Hales: Rosalie and Jasper.**

**The Swans: Bella, Beth, Blaylock*Blay*, Brian*Butch*, Cormia, Ehlena, Isabella*Izzy*, Jane, John, Marissa, Mary, Nalla, Phury, Qhuinn*Q*, Renesmee, Rehvenge*Rehv*, Rhage, Vishous*V*, Wrath, Xhexania*Xhex*, Zsadist*Z*.  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~**

Esme sits up and looks at Carlisle and says. "Carlisle?"

"Yes dear?" Carlisle said.

"I think we should see if we have some vampire blood in our veins." Esme said.

"Why, Hun?" Carlisle asked.

"I think we'd make good vampire parents to Izzy and her family as well as to our kids." Esme said.

"Yeah, I think we would as well. So let's see if we have some vampire blood in our veins." Carlisle said.

With the Cullen/Hale siblings

"So, should we see if we have some vampire blood in our veins?" Alice asked.

"Yeah we should." Edward said.

"We agree." Emmett, Jasper and Rosalie said.

With Izzy, Nalla and Renesmee

Nalla and Renesmee eat the pancakes and they say "Yummy mommy?" they offer Izzy some.

"That's good girls." Izzy said then takes a bite.

**Izzy's P.O.V**

I watched my daughters eat and enjoy their pancakes. After a while a started to continue my research on changing human into vampires. Suddenly, I heard my radio come on and the song that was playing was "How to save a life" by the Fray. The song sounded around the whole house.

**Jasper's P.O.V**

I walked out of my room and towards Izzy's study to ask why there is music playing all over the house. I walks outside of Izzy's study.

Outside of Izzy's study

Jasper stops at Izzy's study door and knocked on it.

Inside Izzy's study

"Dos you love uwncle Jasper?" Nalla asked.

"Yes I do but I don't know if he like or loves mommy." Izzy said.

"I wove you mommy." Renesmee said.

"I love you too baby girl." Izzy said.

Jasper knocks on the door. Izzy says "Come in."

Jasper opens the door and walks into the study and shuts the door.

"What can I do for you, Jazz?" Izzy asked.

"I just wanted to know why music is playing all over the house." Jasper said.

"Oh, V wired the system all over the house to play." Izzy said.

"Oh, um…" Jasper said.

"Yes?" Izzy said.

"May I hang out in here with you and the twins? I am bored in my room." Jasper said.

"Sure. But no throwing up in here, okay sweetie." Izzy said.

"Okay, did you just call me Sweetie?" Jasper asked.

"No. I didn't." Izzy said lying.

"Sure." Jasper said believing Izzy. He sat down on the couch.

Later that night the shudders come down for the day.

Izzy stands up, picks up Nalla and Renesmee who are asleep and says "Night, see you in the evening."

Jasper goes to his room.

"Hey, Jazz." Alice said.

"Hey Alice. What is up?" Jasper said.

"About to get a shower and lay down, you?" Alice said.

"Same. Can I ask you something?" Jasper said.

"Sure." Alice said.

"Say you over heard someone talking to herself saying she likes someone, what would you do?" Jasper asked.

Alice knows he is talking about Izzy and says "I'd ask her if she would like to sometime together with me."

"Thanks sis." Jasper said.

Alice goes to her room to shower and get some sleep.

To be continued


	31. Chapter 31

**Disclaimer. **** I don't own Twilight or the Black Dagger Brotherhood. Just the story line.**

**A/N: Thank you for reading and reviewing my stories.**

**Midnight lover Chapter 31**

**Characters:**

**The Cullens: Alice, Carlisle, Edward, Emmett and Esme.**

**The Hales: Rosalie and Jasper.**

**The Swans: Bella, Beth, Blaylock*Blay*, Brian*Butch*, Cormia, Ehlena, Isabella*Izzy*, Jane, John, Marissa, Mary, Nalla, Phury, Qhuinn*Q*, Renesmee, Rehvenge*Rehv*, Rhage, Vishous*V*, Wrath, Xhexania*Xhex*, Zsadist*Z*.  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~**

**Izzy's P.O.V**

I walked into Renesmee and Nalla's room and put them down on their beds. I shut off the lights and walked out of their room. I bumped into Jasper. I said "Sorry Jasper" yawns.

"It's okay Izzy." Jasper said.

"Off to bed?" Izzy said as she looks at Jasper.

"Actually, I am going to take a shower then go to bed." Jasper said.

"Okay see you later this evening." Izzy said then leaves to her room.

That night

**Izzy's P.O.V**

I got up and went to take a shower. Knowing that Nalla and Renesmee are still sleeping. After I showered I got dressed in my black bra and matching panties, black skinny jeans, black wife beater, black shitkickers and my 2 jeweled twin black daggers. After getting dressed I walked out of my room and into Nalla and Renesmee's room to get them dressed.

With Carlisle and Esme in their room

Carlisle comes out of the bathroom, only has a towel on that is around his waist. Esme comes out of the bathroom after Carlisle and only has a towel around her body.

"What should we wear tonight?" Carlisle asked.

"Jean and shirt?" Esme said.

"Okay." Carlisle said.

**Jasper's P.O.V**

After I showered and got dressed I walked out of my room. I saw Izzy coming out of Nalla and Renesmee's room. I walked downstairs.

Down stairs

The Swan sibling and Cullen/Hale family are sitting in the lounge.

"Why are you all dressed in black?" The Cullen/Hale family asked.

"We are all dressed in Black because we want to dress in black." Blay said.

"Oh. Okay." Carlisle said.

Upstairs

"Fritz?" Izzy asked.

"Yes?" Fritz said.

"Is everything ready for tonight?" Izzy said.

"Yes." Fritz said.

"Thanks, knowing my siblings they want to see if they have some vampire blood in their veins." Izzy said.

Fritz bows then leaves to go do his chores.

Down stairs

Fritz walks into the lounge room and said "My lady and her daughters will be down in a minute."

Swan siblings and Cullen/Hale nods their head.

Izzy comes down stairs caring Nalla and Renesmee and says "Hey guys."

"Why are you dressed in black, Izzy?" Jasper said.

"Well…." Izzy gets cut off.

"Izzy, we have something to tell you." Bella said.

"Yes?" Izzy said.

"We want to see if we have some vampire blood in our veins." The Swan siblings said.

"Okay and I knew you guys would want too." Izzy said.

"Is that why you guys are in black?" Carlisle asked.

John signs "Yes."

"Yes." Izzy said.

"So, say that we wanted to see if we have some vampire blood in our veins, we have to be wearing black?" Edward said.

"Yes, today I will do my siblings and in a few days you guys. If you made up your mind that is." Izzy said.

"Okay." The Cullen/Hale family said.

"Please watch Nalla and Renesmee for me." Izzy said.

"Sure sweetie." Jasper said.

"Thanks." Izzy said and leaves with her siblings following her.

"Dr. Cullen, my lady may need your help." Fritz said and then leaves to the clinic with everything Izzy will need.

"I'll see you guys later." Carlisle said.

To be continued


	32. Chapter 32

**Disclaimer. **** I don't own Twilight or the Black Dagger Brotherhood. Just the story line.**

**A/N: Thank you for reading and reviewing my stories.**

**Midnight lover Chapter 32**

**Characters:**

**The Cullens: Alice, Carlisle, Edward, Emmett and Esme.**

**The Hales: Rosalie and Jasper.**

**The Swans: Bella, Beth, Blaylock*Blay*, Brian*Butch*, Cormia, Ehlena, Isabella*Izzy*, Jane, John, Marissa, Mary, Nalla, Phury, Qhuinn*Q*, Renesmee, Rehvenge*Rehv*, Rhage, Vishous*V*, Wrath, Xhexania*Xhex*, Zsadist*Z*.  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~**

"I'll see you guys later." Carlisle said.

"Okay dear." Esme said.

Carlisle leaves to the clinic.

At the clinic

Izzy look at her siblings then Fritz and Carlisle and said "Ready?"

Fritz, Carlisle and the Swan siblings nod their head.

"Okay, we will do this from Z to A." Izzy said.

Everyone nods their head.

"Ready, Z?" Izzy asked.

"Yes." Z said.

Izzy and Z do the vampire blood testing thing.

Everyone watches Izzy and Z.

Izzy feeds Z and licks her wound. Z lays down and shuts his eyes. Izzy said "One down" looks at Xhex and says "Ready?"

"Yup." Xhex said.

Izzy and Xhex do the vampire blood testing thing. Izzy feeds Xhex and then licks her wound again.

Xhex lays down next to Z and shuts her eyes.

Izzy looks at Wrath. Izzy and Wrath do the vampire blood testing. Izzy feeds Wrath then licks her wound again.

Wrath lays down next to Xhex and shuts his eyes.

Carlisle is amazed.

At the main house

"I wonder how it is going." Alice said.

"Us too." Esme and Rosalie said.

Back at the Clinic

**Izzy's P.O.V**

I did the vampire blood test and change all my siblings. They are all laying on the beds with their eyes shut. I was feeling weak after doing that.

Carlisle holds a bag of blood for Izzy and says "That was amazing.

"Thanks, but now we just wait and see if they make it through the change." Izzy said.

"How long does it take?" Carlisle said.

"A few hours at the most." Izzy said.

At the main house

Nalla is playing with Jasper. Carlisle walks in from the tunnel.

"How did it go?" Esme asked.

"Good, Izzy is just tired and worried." Carlisle said.

"I bet." Esme said.

A few hours later

In the clinic

Izzy is pacing around the clinic while her siblings are going through the change.

**Izzy's P.O.V**

I was pacing around the clinic recovery room. I looked at my siblings, sees them going through the change. I was hoping that it takes and they don't die. I stopped walking around and stared at my siblings. Suddenly, one by one they stirred and was done with the changes. I shut my eyes.

The Swan siblings open their eyes and sits up.

"Izzy?" Z said in a deep voice.

Izzy opens her eyes.

"Izzy, look at us." Wrath said in the same deep voice, still mostly blind.

Izzy looks at her siblings and said "Wow, it took."

"May we see our nieces and the Cullen/Hales?" The Swan siblings said.

The Swan siblings all stand up.

"Yes, you may." Izzy said.

At the main house

Nalla and Renesmee see their mother and says "Mommy?"

The Cullen/Hale family turns and looks and they say "Hey Izzy."

"Hey." Izzy said.

The Swan Siblings walk in.

Carlisle sees the Swan siblings and says "Wow, it took."

"Yeah and it is amazing." V said.

Jasper smiling and said "I want to be next."

"Us too" Edward, Emmett, Carlisle, Alice, Rosalie and Esme said.

"Okay just wait a week." Izzy said.

"Okay." The Cullen/Hale family said.

A couple of weeks later the Cullen/Hale family all made it through their change. We all lived a long, long lives and everyone loved being a vampire. Nalla and Renesmee are fully grown but they are only 5 years old. They look 18 or 19 years old.

_**The end!**_


End file.
